The two tailed girl
by DawnSouls
Summary: Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd pov.

Aboard a big ship on the clear blue sea was a beautiful princess on her way to Sindria.

" Princess! Land ahead!" shouted one of the men on the boat.

The princess nodded to the man and then continued to admire the sea.

"What do you think princess?" Hiroyuki asked referring to the sea.

" It's beautiful, blue is a very comforting color." princess Miyũ answered still looking at the sea.

" We should be at Sindria in about 5 hours, so you should get some sleep princess."

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea." the princess said while turning around and looking at Hiroyuki. " And didn't I tell you to stop calling me princess! Call me Miyũ instead!"

" But you are my princess and..." But Miyũ didn't let him finish.

" No buts! Just call me Miyũ okay?" she said with a frown on her face.

" As you wish princess Miyũ." He said with a little smirk on his face.

" Oh come on Hiroyuki" Miyũ frowned and looked to the side muttering " Meanie..." then she went to her room on the swaying boat.

(Time skip about 2 hours)

'I can't fall asleep.' thought the princess while staring at the ceiling. Efter a few minutes, she decided to go up on to the deck. She walked through the hallway till she got to the deck.

"The sea really is beautiful," she said to herself while she looks longingly at the clear blue water.

"Princess? What are you doing up? I thought you went to sleep." The princess turned around to see Hiroyuki standing behind her.

"Oh, it's just you Hiroyuki. You startled me!" Miyũ said with a pout. " And I couldn't sleep so I went out here to look at the sea," She said while looking at the sea.

"I'm sorry, princess" he answered her and later walk to her side " You really like the sea that much?" He said while looking at her.

"Yeah, it calms me." She said while she continued to stare at the sea." By the way, why are you still awake?" She stared at Hiroyuki.

"I'm not tired that's all." He muttered looking at his feet

" So nightmares again huh?" She asked with a knowing look. " Was it the same one?" Hiroyuki just nodded now looking at the princess. "You know it's fine if you want to sleep in my room with me."

" I could never! You're my princess! I woul..." He was interrupted by Miyũ's laugh.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face!" She continued laughing while Hiroyuki was blushing " And even if I was serious you could have just sleep on the couch or something."

" Anyway, you should get some rest princess," Hiroyuki said with a strict voice trying to change the subject.

" Well so should you!" said the princess with a pout. " You really should try to get some rest"

" Don't worry about me princess. I will be fine." He said with a big smile.

" Okay but promise me you will get some rest." She said with a big grin on her face.

" Sure I promise." He said while he watches the princess slowly disappear down to her room.

( Time skip 3 hours when they are about to dock at the harbor in Sindria)

Miyũ's pov.

I finally got some sleep when I heard a knock on my door.

" Come in," I said in a lazy and bored voice. The door opened revealing Hiroyuki.

"We have arrived at the harbor princess" I looked at him with a smile and got up from my bed.

" Time to meet the king of Sindria," I said then walk through the hall and onto the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3rd pov. ( Somewhere in the palace of Sindria)

' Where is he?!' Thought a white-haired man named Ja'far. Right now you might wonder who he is looking for. He is looking for his king, King Sinbad. Cause docking on their harbor right now is the princess of Parthevia, the king's homeland. ' Ugh damn it, Sinbad, where are you?!' The moment he thought that he heard the voice of king. Turning the next corner in the very long hallway, he saw his king talking to some girls. Ja'far facepalmed and coughed into his hand to get the attention of his king.

"Ahh, Ja'far there you are I have been looking for you," Sinbad said with a silly grin on his face.

'He has been looking for me?! I have been looking for him in a half hour!' Ja'far thought to himself "Sorry but Sin can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked the king while hiding his angered expression.

"Sure Ja'far. I talk to you girl later." Sinbad said to Ja'far then winked to the girl.

When they were out of sight Ja'far hit Sinbad in the stomach.

"Sin! Have you forgotten what day it is today!" Ja'far screamed at Sin.

"What are you *cough* talking *cough* about Ja'far," Sinbad said composing himself.

"I knew it you forgot! Today is the day when Princess Miyũ is coming! Her ship is already at the harbor!" Ja'far said in an angry voice.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me that sooner!" Sinbad said in a loud and panicked voice.

" Come on we have to gather the generals," He said as he and Sinbad walk fast down the hall.

(Time Skip *Somewhere at the Harbour*)

Waiting on the harbor was the king and his generals. Just as the ship had stopped a man jump out of the big ship and started to tie some ropes to keep the ship still.

A large plank was dropped from the ship. First to come out was 5 guards then a young looking man with black hair and grey eyes. And right after him came a women long white hair and red eyes.

"Let me introduce to you Princess Miyũ of Parthevia." Said the black haired man also know as Hiroyuki.

The princess walked to greet the king " It's a pleasure to meet you, King Sinbad." Miyũ said and bowed to him for at least 4 seconds ( A/N: She doesn't like to bow to people XD)

" The pleasure is all mine. It's very nice to meet you." He said with a silly grin." Let me introduce you to my generals. This is Ja'far" Sin said as he pointed to a white-haired male with black eyes and freckles around his 'far who stood a little behind Sinbad with the rest of the generals stepped a few steps towards the princess and bowed. Then he moved back where he previously stood. Miyũ nodded back and smiled. " And this here is Masrur" as he said that a muscular and tall man with red/pink(?) hair and eyes. He had a piercing in his lower lip. Masrur did the same as Ja'far then stepped back to the place where he stood before. " Sharrkan former prince of Heliohapt," Sinbad said as he pointed at another white-haired male but he had a little-tanned skin and green eyes. Sharrkan waved and smile to the princess. She waved back.

(Time skip because i'm lazy and i'm to tired to write it all * After Sinbad had introduced all his generals*)

Princess smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all and this is my household member, Hiroyuki" Hiroyuki smiled too and bowed to them.

"Well, then would you like it if I showed you around?" Sinbad said and smile a little.

" I would but I have some important business to talk to you about," She said with a smile.

" As you wish let's go to the palace." Sin said as he led them to his palace. Efter a while they were sitting in the strategy room.

" Before we start I would like to say..." the princess looked down a few seconds then looked at Sinbad. " I would like to apologize for my sister and my father's behavior and for not being able to do anything."

" What are you talking about?" Sin said with a huge question mark.

" I'm talking about what they have done to many villages. Forcing people to join their war. I just wanted you to know that no one has to join if they don't what to anymore. I'm in charge of the recruiting of soldiers." She said as she smiles to Sinbad.

"Thank you very much for that but you didn't come all the way here to apologize did you?" Sin said with a grin.

As he said that the princesses smile faded. " No you are right I did not just come here to apologize. I would like your help..." she looked down.

" What do you need my help with?" Sin asked as he looks at the princess with a concerned voice.

The princess looks at Hiroyuki and he just nodded to her. " I'm being hunted by some dangerous people and I can't fight them on my own."

"Why are you hunting you?" Ja'far asked.

" Because of this.." she said then took off her hood revealing two white and fluffy fox-like ear. On one of them, there was a gold earring.

Everyone just froze and stared at the princess with a shocked expression, except for Hiroyuki and Masrur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3rd pov.

There was a very long and awkward silence until the princess broke it.

" So as you may know my kind is almost extinct and that's why i'm being hunted." She said as she put on her hood again.

" My princess is very rare. Princess Miyũ has two tails instead of one and that makes her more valuable." Hiroyuki said as he stood by her side.

" And what makes so sure that i'm not going to sell you to the highest bidder." Sinbad said after he had recovered from the shock of the girl having fox ears.

"Cause a friend of mine told me i could trust you and he said he would come and smack some sense into you did something to me." The princess said with a smirk.

" And who is this friend of yours?" Ja'far said stepping forward from behind Sinbad.

" He is a magi and his name is Yunan." She said as her smirk got bigger.

" You know Yunan?" Sinbad asked with disbelief.

" Yes Yunan is a close friend of mine." She said as she look back at Hiroyuki. " So will you help me?" She said while looking back at the King.

" Yeah sure." He said as he extended his hand towards the princess with a grin.

She took his hand in hers with a bone breaking grip and after a while she let go. Sinbad retracted his arm and shook it a little.

"Quite the grip you got there…" Sin said as he looked at his red hand.

" Thanks. Hiroyuki we will be staying in Sindria, find a hotel we can live in." She said but just as Hiroyuki was about to respond, Sinbad said:

" Hotel? You two can stay here if you want." Sinbad said with a smug look on his face.

Before she could answer Ja'far said: " Could i ask a question?" Miyũ nodded. " You said that Hiroyuki is your household member but you seem to have two metal vessels. If it isn't to much to ask could you show us?"

"Hmm sure why not!" She said with a smile as she unsheathed her sword.

"This is Ares" She said as she looked at her sword." Do you guys want to see my full body equip?" She asked them with a smirk.

"If you don't mind." Sin said with a smug look on his face.

Princess Miyũ gripped her sword tight as she said " Ares bringer of ruin let your power dwell within me! Lend me your power!" As a bright light surrounded her as she transformed.

Her hair and ears turned dark brown. Growing 7 more tails and her eyes turning yellow." Nice djinn equip!" Sin said as he clapped his hands.

"Thank you." she said as she turned back to herself " But if you don't mind could one of you show us our rooms. I would like to change into something more comfortable."

"Yes of course follow me Princess." Ja'far said as he led them to their rooms.

(Time skip * They are all sitting in the dinner room(Is that what it's called?)waiting for the princess*)

"Sinbad why can't we eat now? Why do we have to wait?" whined Pisti.

Just as Sinbad was about to answer the princess stepped into the room and she was wearing a beautiful dress(?).

" I'm sorry for making you all wait." She said as she satt in the empty chair between Sinbad and Hiroyuki.

" No problem.. You look stunning by the way." said Sinbad with a smug look on his face.

"Thank you." She said with a little smile.

" Not to be rude but could i ask you who is hunting you?" Ja'far said as he look at the princess.

"There are many people after me but..." She paused for a second as she looked at Hiroyuki and he nodded to her. " The ones who put out the order for my capture was..." she paused again.

" Was who?" Asked Sinbad.

"The Kou empire..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone sat in silence.

"The Kou empire?!" Shouted Ja'far and stood up. "Why would they want to capture you?" He asked.

" It's not exactly the whole family who wants Princess Miyũ.," said Hiroyuki quietly to himself they all heard him heard him.

"What do you mean Hiroyuki?" asked Sinbad with a serious tone.

Everyone looked at Hiroyuki expecting him to answer but Miyũ answered for him " The one who wants me captured is Kouen Ren.." She said with a sad face.

"But why does he want you?" Asked Sinbad.

" Well, apparently I'm fascinating to him..." She said while looking down at her food. "I think I just going to go to bed. Thanks for letting us stay here." She said then left quickly before anyone could say anything.

" So...Hiroyuki how long have you been Princess Miyũ's assistant?" Asked Sin

"For almost 15 years now" Hiroyuki looked down at his hand as he continued

" She saved me you know." He looked up at Sinbad.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ja'far.

"My family was killed when I was little so I lived on the streets after that. And one day I tried to steal some bread from a group of men and.." Hiroyuki hesitated

"Then what happened?" Asked Sinbad

" and I got caught... they dragged me into an alley and started beating and kicking me..." He took a deep breath and then continued " and that's when a little girl came and started shouting at the men and hitting them with a stick" Hiroyuki let out a small chuckle " after a while they noticed that she was the Princess and they ran off. After that, she took me in and I then became her assistant." Hiroyuki looked at Sinbad. " Please don't blame her for the awful things her family did. Most of her life she has been locked up in her room because of how she looks."

" Of course I don't blame her for her family's actions."

" Thank you," said Hiroyuki and bowed to the King "

Time skip (Outside Miyũ's room)

Outside Miyũ's room stood Sinbad. He knocked on the door and after a while, the door opened.

Out came Miyũ in this:

" I'm sorry for disturbing you Princess but I would like to talk to you," said Sinbad. " Can I come in?"

"Of course come in," She said as she stepped aside so he could come in." So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She said while closing the door.

"Hiroyuki told me that most of your childhood you were locked in your room." He said with sad eyes.

"Yeah cause every time I went out I was always picked on and sometimes people would throw rocks at me..." She said as she sat down on her bed. " Most of them didn't know I was their princess..."

"That's horrible.."

" Yes it is... so when I found out what my father was doing I asked him to stop but he wouldn't. He was very angry when he found out that I had sneaked out so I was a lock in another room that looked like a cell." She said as she looks up at Sinbad. "I'm sorry I could do anything.."

" It's okay I don't blame you," He said as he stepped closer to her and hugging her. " I'm sorry you had to go through that"

Just as Miyũ was about to say something there was a loud crash coming from outside.


End file.
